


Une dernière fois

by darknightdreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Car Accidents, Friendship, Love, M/M, True Love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknightdreamer/pseuds/darknightdreamer
Summary: Dire au revoir est parfois la chose la plus difficile à faire... surtout à l'amour de sa vie.Harry va devoir y faire face.





	1. Chapter 1

«Ne laisses pas échapper l'occasion de le voir une dernière fois....»

Les derniers mots de ma sœurs au téléphone résonnaient encore dans ma tête » C'était bien la première fois que quelque chose m'empêchai d'être libre et sincère sur scène. Je n'arrivais plus à trouver la concentration nécessaire pour me donner à 100% pour mon public. J'ai bien peur que quelques fausses notes se soient invitées aussi sur scène. J'espère que les fans prendront cette prestation pitoyable comme un manque de sommeil et rien d'autre. Je sourit non? Mais les regards inquiets de mes musiciens me confirmaient le contraire même eux ont compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et merde, ça fait pourtant tant d'année, j'aurais du pouvoir tourner la page depuis le temps. Jusqu'à là je m'étais bien sorti pourtant. Merci soeurette pour remettre autant de bordel dans ma tête en quelques secondes.

Le concert à peine fini, je me suis empressé de tweeter. Je connais mes fans, elles sont les personnes les plus formidables et dévouées qu'il puisse y avoir mais elles sont en même temps les plus déterminer à connaitre les moindres faits et gestes de ma vie, même les choses les plus personnelles. Alors si je ne noie pas le poisson maintenant elles s'empresseront d'enquêter et je ne voulais absolument pas la vraie raison faire la une de la presse. «Je m'excuse pour le concert ce soir, je pensais être plus fort que la grippe mais apparemment je ne suis pas un super Héro»

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée mon téléphone sonna, cette fois-ci ma mère. Elle n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi...

Je décrocha avec un profond soupire, elle était ma mère elle aurait de toute façon essayé de me joindre jusqu'à que je décroche.

«Harry je sais que ce n'est pas évident, ce ne l'est pour personne. Tout le monde est déjà venu sauf toi » S'il te plait mon chéri vient » Si tu ne le fait pas tu vas t'en vouloir plus tard. Et je pense sincèrement qu'il t'attend pour partir en Paix... Harry parfois il faut savoir mettre sa fierté de coté et être un Homme pour voir la réalité en face. Les médecins ne peuvent plus rien faire. Il faut le laisser partir Harry, tu dois le laisser partir; pour lui comme pour toi. Penses y mon chéri. Je t'aime mon fils.....» bip bip bip.....

Elle avait raccroché. C'était ma mère et elle savait. Elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle savait donc avant même que je décroche que je n'aurais pas dit un mot.

Je ne voulais parler à personne. Après le concert j'avais rejoint ma chambre d'hôtel en évitant toute mon équipe. Je me voulait pas rendre des comptes. Je voulait juste me réveiller tranquillement et que tous ça ne soient juste un cauchemar. Connaissant ma mère, elle avait choisi ses mots pour qu'ils fassent le moins mal possible mais pourtant j'avais l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur.

Elle avait raison.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions bien comme moins bien, c'est ma première fois dans l'univers des fictions.  
> Merci

J’avais perdu la notion du temps, j’étais assis là sur le sol à contempler mon téléphone depuis 1h? 2h? Toute la nuit peut être? Il n’avait pas arrêté de sonner depuis l’appel de ma mère. J’ai vu le nom de ma sœur s’afficher une fois mais je n’avais plus la force. Maintenant son appel était parmi tant d’autre. Je ne voulais plus qu’on me dise encore et encore que c’était la fin. Je l’avais déjà laissé partir une fois et bien que mes proches pensent le contraire je ne m’en suit jamais remis. 

Je sais bien que c’était mon choix ou de ma faute peut être. Mais mon cœur porte cette plait ouverte à l’abri de tous. Elle ne s’est jamais refermée. Parfois elle est silencieuse et j’oublie presqu’elle est là; mais d’autre fois comme ce soir elle est à vif et le passée me revient en pleine figure sans ménagement. Il me manque… 6 longues et douloureuses année sans lui. 

Toc, toc, toc…. «Harry on va être en retard à l’aéroport si tu ne sors pas de ton lit.»

Je n’ai même pas eu le temps de répondre que la porte s’ouvrit pour laisser entrer mon manager. Antony, Tony pour les intimes. Il m’accompagnait depuis 5 ans sur la route du succès. Au premier abord il n’était absolument pas la personne à qui on veut remettre entre ses mains une carrière. Il n’est pas très grand et une touffe de cheveux qui ne parait jamais coiffée. Il a l’allure d’un étudiant en art. Rien n’est coordonné : son jean bleu d’une semaine avec son T-shirt bien trop grand pour lui. Pour vous dire il ne ressemblait à rien et surement pas à un manager. Mais c’est justement ce qui m’a tout de suite plu chez lui. Ce gars était une perle. En 5 ans, 5 albums et 4 tournées, il avait toujours tout su gérer sans montrer la moindre onde de panic. Il avait toujours une solution à tous les problèmes. Il savait être ferme avec les médias. Ce qui me permettait de respirer un peu et garder un jardin secret loin de tout; loin de lui, même. Il ne demandait jamais de me justifier du moment que j’étais à l’heure et présentable. On était devenu des véritables amis. Je pouvais compter sur lui quand j’avais besoin. Mes coups d’un soir ou même les relations plus longues, il s’arrangeait toujours pour que ça reste discret. Pas de vague comme il disait. Il pouvait remuer ciel et terre pour éviter la parution de photos montrant des soirées un peu trop arrosées. Il avait au fil des années appris à anticiper mes dérapages… Mais là il n’avait rien vu venir, personne n’a rien vu venir. Personne. Et surtout pas ça. 

Il me fixa horrifié. 

À ma sorti de scène hier, j’avais évité tout le monde et surtout lui. Il n’avait pas essayé de me parler non plus car il savait que si j’allais directement dans ma suite ce que je ne voulais pas parler. Il m’arrivait de temps en temps de le faire lorsque j’étais frustré d’une prestation et le lendemain tout allé bien. Mais là en me voyant il avait compris qu’il s’était trompé. La première fois en 5 ans…. Il essaya de me parler mais j’avais l’impression qu’aucun mot sortait de se bouche. 

Je pris un instant pour m’examiner. Assis portable à la main, je remarquai que mon jogging était mouillé, mon sweat était dans le même état. Je portai ma main à mon visage. Mouillé lui aussi. Je compris alors que j’étais entrain de pleurer. Pleurer moi? Personne ne m’avait vu pleurer avant, même pas ma mère. Pour me redonner de la dignité, je me levais et en voulant essuyer mes larmes je m’aperçus dans le miroir. 

« Harry, est ce que je dois annuler la tournée?»


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ou même me dire ce que vous en pensez.

«Vous êtes sur le vol BritishAirways BA0282 en direction de Londres. Dans quelques instants nos hôtesses vont vous expliquer les consignes de sécurité. En attendant nous vous souhaitons la bienvenu à bord.»

Je n’avais plus vraiment le choix. Les choses avaient été un peu trop vite que ma mère avait eu le dernier mot. Enfin je ne sais plus trop pour être honnête. Avais-je dit oui finalement? Va savoir. En tout cas une chose était sûr : j’allais le revoir. 

 

Quelques heures plutôt : PVD Anne

 

J’étais sur le point de prendre la route avec mon petit-fils pour nous rendre à l’hôpital. Un rituel quotidien qu’il ne manquerait pour rien au monde depuis 4 mois déjà. Du haut de ses 4 ans ½, il savait très bien ce qu’il voulait et aller voir la seule figure paternelle qu’il n’a jamais connu en faisait parti. Aller voir son papa comme il disait. Il savait bien que ce n’était pas lui qui avait mis la petite graine dans sa maman et qu’il ne serait jamais l’amoureux de sa maman mais seulement son meilleur ami. Mais entre les deux il y avait belle et bien un lien père-fils qui s’était créé. Alors quand sa mère n’avait plus la force d’y aller, je me devais de l’accompagner pour le voir. Mais mon téléphone sonna et laissa apparaitre le nom de Tony. 

«Bonjour Anne, c’est Tony. Je suis vraiment désolée de te déranger. Ce n’est pas mon habitude mais là ça me dépasse. Depuis hier soir quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry. Je pensais qu’une bonne nuit arrangerait les choses mais je crois que j’ai mal jugé la situation. C’est la première fois que je le vois comme ça : une vrai épave… Anne…. Il pleure….»

C’était rare qu’il s’inquiétait ainsi mais là je pense même pouvoir déceler de la peine dans sa voix. 

«Ne t’inquiète pas Tony, je ne peux pas t’expliquer je suis désolée. C’est beaucoup trop personnel pour que quelqu’un le fasse à sa place. La seule chose que je peux dire c’est que ça ne passera pas comme ça. Il va falloir être patient. Nous sommes tous touchés ici aussi et la meilleure solution est qu’il rentre parmi nous pour un certain temps. »

Je ne parlerai jamais pour mon fils, mais pour la première fois j’aurais voulu le faire pour que tout le monde connaisse la vraie histoire. Car depuis 6 ans ma famille porte avec lui ce silence. S’il croit qu’on ne sait pas qu’il en souffre, il se trompe. Alors je ne veux pas imaginer dans quel état il est en ce moment. 

« Mais Anne nous sommes en pleine tournée, comment va-t-on faire s’il retourne chez vous?»

Sa réponse me rappela la réalité du problème : les fans. Et tous les efforts d’Harry pour essayer de préserver ce secret, leur secret même s’ils sont si loin l’un de l’autre depuis si longtemps. 

« Oui, je sais. Je le sais très bien. Mais je te promis que ses fans, ses vrais fans comprendrons bien assez vite, on ne pourra plus leur cachet la situation bien longtemps. Tant pis pour les autres. Ceci est bien plus important qu’une carrière. Pour le moment tu peux dire qu’Harry a besoin de repos et qu’il faut respecter son absence. »

«Anne…»

Je n’ai pas eu le cœur à le laisser continuer, il fallait qu’Harry rentre. 

«S’il te plait, c’est dur aussi pour nous. Il n’est pas tout seul dans ce cauchemar. Tu comprendras ce qu’on ressent tous toi aussi quand tu le sauras. Harry et le reste de ma famille ont besoin d’intimité à ce moment»

Un silence se fit entendre avant qu’un peu gêné Tony répondit. 

« Je suis désolé, je vais lui réserver le prochain vol pour Londres.» 

« Merci, je te jure encore une fois que tu comprendra la situation mais que tu ne peux vraiment rien faire de plus en ce moment. C’est vraiment très important et personnel pour Harry. Ceci est entre Lui et son passé. J’aurais vraiment préféré que ce soit juste une mauvaise passe. Mais il va falloir laisser le temps couler un peu car le plus dur n’est pas encore passé. Et j’ai bien peur que ma famille et moi même serons à récupérer à la petite cuillère.»

«D’accord, je t’enverrai les informations sur son vol dés qu’il sera réservé. Bon courage alors Anne..»

«Merci Tony, Au revoir»

Je remis mon téléphone dans mon sac en regardant mon petit-fils. Il n’avait pas arrêté de me fixer depuis le début de la conversation alors sa remarque ne m’étonna même pas. 

«Tonton Harry va enfin venir dire au revoir à mon papa?» 

À lui aussi j’aurais voulu lui expliquer pourquoi il n’avait jamais vu son oncle et son père de cœur dans la même pièce. Lui expliquer que la raison que son Tonton habitait si loin était liée à son papa. Mais je ne pouvais pas alors à mon tour je le fixa. 

« Ben quoi mamie, maman m’a dit que papa restait très fort pour revoir une dernière fois tonton avant de nous quitter pour rejoindre un endroit magique où il n’aurait plus jamais mal.»

Je me pris une bonne claque en étendant ces mots sortir de la bouche d’un petit de 4 ans ½. Mais ma fille avait visiblement anticipé l’issue fatal en lui expliquant tout simplement la vérité. Il arrêtera de se battre après avoir revu Harry. Mais jusqu’à que cela arrive il s’acharnerait à s’accrocher péniblement à la vie. Mon cœur déjà en miette se brisait d’avantage. Mon fils et mon petit-fils allaient de toute façon perdre l’homme qui compte le plus pour eux….


	4. Chapter 4

Je n’avais jamais aimé prendre l’avion seul auparavant mais là c’était encore pire. Seul face à mes pensées, seul à penser a lui. 5h c’était déjà écoulé mais il m’en restait encore 6. Et ce n’est pas en première classe que j’allais trouver quelqu’un à qui parler pour se changer les idées. Chacun dans son habitacle, la plus part entrain de dormir ou finir de traiter des dossiers. C’était bien ma veine. 

Je sorti donc mon téléphone de ma poche dans l’optique de regarder les dernières photos que ma sœur m’avait envoyé de mon neveu. Malgré mon absence, elle tenait à ce que je fasse parti de sa vie ou plutôt qu’il fasse parti de la mienne. Je le voyais souvent qu’une seule fois par an pour Noël ; où je me transformais en tonton complètement gâteau pendant quelques jours pour lui faire plaisir. Alors effectivement les photos et les vidéos que je recevais me permettaient de le voir grandir même de loin. Parfois je me sentais coupable de ne pas être plus souvent présent pour lui mon propre sang alors que j’avais vu grandir sous mes yeux Lux ma filleule. Effectivement encore maintenant il était rare que je ne l’aie pas au téléphone toutes les semaines ou bien qu’elle ne me rejoigne pas sur ma tournée ou en vacance chez moi. Bien sur que j’aime les deux autant l’un que l’autre pas de doute à ce niveau là. Mais à chaque fois que je vois mon neveu je ne peux m’empêcher de voir en lui l’homme que j’essayai jusqu’à présent d’oublier. Ses sourires, ses clins d’œil, sa petite moue, son mélange d’accent… C’était trop dur pour moi de rester avec mon neveu plus longtemps que quelques jours. Et je pense que ma sœur le savait car quand elle venait me voir elle venait toujours seule prétextant qu’il était trop petit pour autant d’avion. Mais à cet âge là, Lux avait déjà fait 2 fois le tour du monde. D’ailleurs je pense que la situation ne doit pas être vraiment évidente pour ma sœur non plus maintenant que je suis contraint d’y réfléchir. 6 ans que j’évite la maison, 6 ans que j’ai pris la plus grande décision de ma vie, 6 ans que je l’ai laissée seule pour construire enfin reconstruire ma vie. On était si proche elle, lui, moi. Avec Lou la mère de Lux, on formait à nous quatre le clan des inséparables. Si un était dans les parages les trois autres y étaient aussi forcement. Trois grands enfants qui se sont bien trouvés comme le disait ma mère. 

Moi je suis parti mais lui est restée prés d’elles à veiller sur elles. Mais Gemma n’en parle jamais. Comme-ci en ma présence il n’existe plus. Elle ne prononce jamais son nom non plus. Il n’est jamais sur aucune photo, même pas un bout de bras ni de pieds, non rien. Et égoïstement c’est exactement ce que je voulais : oublier qu’il existe. Pour être vraiment honnête même si personne ne parlait de lui je ne l’ai jamais oublié. Alors est ce que c’était pareil pour lui? Est-ce qu’elle devait aussi marcher sur des œufs? Est-ce que j’existais uniquement quand j’étais là pour Noël? Est-ce que ma famille parlait de moi malgré tout en sa présence? Ou alors j’étais celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom?

En tout cas lui avait eu le courage de rester chez nous, lui n’avait pas quitté les miens comme je l’ai fait. Comme-ci il était resté pour pardonner mon absence. Et égoïstement l’idée me plaisait. Comment pouvait-il m’oublier parmi ma famille, parmi sa famille en fait maintenant. En effet il avait donné son nom à mon neveu à sa naissance; ce même nom que moi aussi j’avais fut un temps rêvé de porter faisant donc de lui officiellement un membre de ma famille. Je me rappelle l’avoir appris via le fairepart de naissance. Car évidemment bien que je savais que ma sœur avait accouché d’un petit Côme et que le père n’était plus dans les parages, personne n’avez osé me signaler que Styles n’était pas son nom. Je me rappelle aussi ce jour là avoir abusé de breuvages très peu recommandés lorsque l’on se sent vexé et avoir téléphoné à ma mère en étant saoul. Mais cependant je me rappelle très bien de notre échange. 

« Félicitation maman pour ton nouveau gendre, enfin je veux dire ex nouveau plus tôt. Je ne savais pas qu’on pouvait changer comme ça de crèmerie? Mais bon au moins comme ça il reste dans la même famille. Pas bête finalement, toi qui l’aimait tant que ça comme beau-fils. Le mariage c’est pour quand?» 

Je crois que j’aurais été en face de ma mère ce jour là elle m’aurait donné sa première gifle. Et je pense surtout que pour la première fois depuis ma naissance je l’avais déçue. 

«Finalement mon fils je crois que tu lui as rendu un grand service le jour où tu es parti, comme ça il n’est pas avec un idiot qui ouvre sa bouche à tord et à travers. Un idiot saoul d’ailleurs. Tu le regretteras mon fil… »

Pas d’en revoir, ni de formule de politesse quelconque, elle m’avait raccroché au nez. J’avais eu des remords et les jours suivants j’avais utilisé les réseaux sociaux pour essayer d’en apprendre d’avantage. D’après un article sur lequel j’étais tombé il avait sorti ma sœur d’une relation abusive. Pourquoi ne m’avait-on rien dit? Il aurait été la chercher en pleine nuit dans l’appartement qu’elle partageait avec son copain après qu’elle l’ai appelé en pleine nuit sous la douleur des ecchymoses. Il l’aurait installée avec lui dans notre maison enfin sa maison maintenant. Il aurait engagé le meilleur avocat du pays pour défendre ma sœur et reconnu mon neveu pour qu’il ne soit jamais associé à ce monstre en grandissant tout de même avec un père à ses cotés. Il y avait apparemment une interview de lui en parlant mais je préférai en rester là. Il n’avait donc pas changé, fidèle à lui même. Il prenant sous son aile les cœurs brisés comme il l’avait fait avec moi avec que tout commence entre nous. 

 

Et me revoilà à pleurer. J’avais réussi à tenir une ½ journée mais avec ces derniers souvenir je me suis rappelé pourquoi j’étais tombé amoureux de lui et pourquoi c’était ci dur de l’oublier : son âme était fait uniquement de bonté. Alors pourquoi voulait-on l’enlever de ce monde déjà assez sanglant? Tout un tas de sentiments se bousculaient dans ma tête. Son odeur me revient aussi en mémoire. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre même après 6 ans sans l’avoir eu à mes cotés, son odeur était toujours aussi vive dans mon esprit. Comme s’il avait toujours été avec moi, comme s’il était toujours à moi, rien qu’à moi. Je devais d’ailleurs bien être une belle délusion de ma part d’y croire. Comment vouloir que quelqu’un reste à jamais notre possession quand nous même nous ne sommes pas capable de rendre la pareille. Car sur ce coté là je n’étais pas un saint, houlà non. J’étais devenu le loup blanc d’Hollywood. Les conquêtes ne pouvaient plus se compter. Fans, collègues, inconnus… Je n’étais pas trop regardant ce qui m’a valu dans le milieu l’étiquette du stéréotype de la rock star : sexe, drogue et alcool. Seuls quelques amis vraiment proches qui m’avaient connu depuis mes débuts savaient ma vraie histoire. 

Cette histoire où j’étais l’homme d’un seul cœur. Un homme qui se voyait la bague au doigt. Un homme qui connaissait dans les moindres détails la personne à coté de lui. Un homme qui avait des projets d’avenir sur le plan personnel. Un homme qui puait de bonheur. Mais un homme qui vivait dans le secret pour garder sa place de n°1 et continuait à faire avancer da carrière. Un homme qui pour suivre son rêve de gamin a du laisser derrière lui son cœur. 

 

«En préparation de notre atterrissage nous vous demandons de bien vouloir regagner votre place et de mettre votre ceinture. Nous atterrions à 14h03 heure locale avec une température de 6°c et quelques nuages. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de voyage. »

Et voilà j’y étais face à ce que j’avais laissé derrière moi.


End file.
